fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Mia1503
idCześć ludzie...jak można stworzyć własną Fikcje Totalnej Porażki? jak można stworzyć własną fikcje totalnej porażki Pomysł niezły...może być-Główny recenzjonista Fikcji Totalnej Porażki|Wojownik anty-spamu 19:22, paź 9, 2009 (UTC) Jak zostać wojownikiem anty-spamu??? - Kara37 To proste pytasz, Kilka321 czy możesz nim zostać xD Ja zamienilam sie z Fira i zamiast Wojowniczką jestem Ninją XD -Kamila, Ninja Anty-Spamu Mała uwaga-Kileka321-Główny recenzjonista Fikcji Totalnej Porażki|Wojownik anty-spamu 18:16, paź 11, 2009 (UTC) I love going to wikis I can't understand. --Bocaj910 23:36, paź 19, 2009 (UTC) Because this is a POLISH wika, But this OK, link from english wiki, is in my User Page-Kamila, Ninja Anty-Spamu/Girl From Poland A jak zrobić żeby to zdjęcie było małe i bez tej ramki??thumb|left|58px Hej! Nie chcesz się zapisać do Fanklubu Bridgette?;] Moge wykożystać w Bohaterach TP zdjęcie Trenta które przerobiłaśthumb|left|51px Dzięki za miłe słówka ja też czytam twoje fikcje. A poza tym nie jestem żadną dziewczyną tylko to ja Kamil ( Justin z forum) :P Pozdrawiam :) TheObozowicz Aha. Coś nie wchodzi ;D No ale spoko. A i nie gniewam się��;* Użytkownik:TheObozowicz Uwaga ! Próbuje !:D TheObozowicz Juuuupi ! Dziękuję za naukę�:D TheObozowicz Jak zrobić by podpis przenosił do opisu mnie???/ Pomóż! Zrobić Ci logo FilmuTP -- MikTDI Chodzi o to jak zrobić by hiperłącze kierowało do mojego profilu. pomożesz -- MikTDI - 15 marca 2010}} Sto lat. :d - Szczęścia oraz weny do pisania ;) Wszystkiego naj naj. Gdzie oddać ten głos. Bo ja bardzo chętnie na najczadowszą fikcje[ jedną z 4 ] Wstawisz Funclub Chrisa do strony Funclubów. Prosze Mogę ;p Nie, że nie podoba mi się, jest wporzo, dam parę poprawek jeszcze i będzie cool ^^ - Głosowałem jako pierwszy xD Hej. Mam pytanie gdybyś zaczynała nową fikcje to ilu uczestników byś dała?????? Patrz na wydania Ja już tam napisałem artykuł Hey, możesz zagłosować u mnie w Szkole działem "Odcinki"? Chciałabyś wziąść udział w serii Show Totalnej Porażki? Owen546 Wielkie dzięki za pociechę :D Witaj! Powiesz mi kiedy będzie premiera odcinka "Pan i pani porażka" prosze moja siostra i ja uwielbiamy twoje fikcje. Pozdrowienia! Lol8 Kamila! Co ty się tutaj nic nie odzywasz? A i kiedy nowe odcinki? Nie ładnie! Wziełabyś moją postać Kamil to swojej jakiejś nowej fikcji? Błagam muszę ją jakoś wypromować! a i nowe odcinki u mnie :) TheObozowicz Nie mogę się doczekać odcinka Grzeczni Chłopcy, bo pisałaś, że tak naprawdę tytuł brzmi "Wredne Dziewczyny". Kocham ten film!!! Jest cudowny ;D Powodzenia w odcinku ^^ Niech uda ci się. Może będzie nawet lepszy, niż film ;> Kochana ! A ty dlaczego się do mnie nie odzywałaś ? Ok! Co tam u Ciebie? Kiedy nowe odcinki Twojej fikcji? Ja mam swoją nową:D A i mam już forum ale niestety nie ma miejsc :( Mam pomysł. Rób nowe konto! -Katie- I już! Tamta ma pecha! Ciebie bardziej lubię :P No to ok. Pogadam z nią i damk Ci znać ok? Bo ona i tak się mało udziela a tak byś była ze mną w druzynie ! A wiesz co dalej z tym idzie:D :* Ok! :* Ok! Pewnie namieszasz coś na moim forum bo mam dwie adoratorki xD Sierrę i Courtney:D Ok zgodizła się rób konto KATIE! :**** Tamta już odeszła.... zrób konto -Katie- i już Lala pisz coś na forum!:D ;* ;* Buahahaha! Jesteś śmieszna i żałosna ;) Wszystko co napisałaś Kubbozowi, to były bzdury. Oddał stronę nowicjuszowi? Hm... Qw21qwer jest już tu od dawna i napisał o wiele więcej niż ty, podobnie jak dla tej strony zrobił więcej niż ty. Wszystko było dobrze, jak Andy tu był? Nie ma to jak oceniać, a samemu nigdy nie wchodzić. Otóż Andy wchodził codziennie, i codziennie tylko oglądał jak to wiki upada, nic z tym nie zrobił. A poza tym rozwaliła mnie końcówka twojej wypowiedzi.. Jak to było? Odchodzi kolejna osoba dobrze pisząca? Przede wszystkim tu są dwie sprzecznoćci. Po pierwsze, ciebie nie było tu już od dawna i nie robiłaś nic, więc jak może odejść ktoś, kogo nie było? Po drugie, ty pisałaś gówno. Dziękuję bardzo. Zaraz pewnie odpowiesz mi Caps Lock'iem i zaczniesz wykrzykiwać niezrozumiałe bzdury. Tu napisałem ci całą prawdę. Sorry. Zapomniałem o dwóch sprawach. Przede wszystkim nowa skórka to nie robota Qw21qwer'a, tylko admina całej wiki! Wystarczy, że zmienisz ją sobie w preferencjach, geniuszu. Poza tym, ludzie nie zaczęli odchodzić bo nie mieli po co i dla kogo pisać, tylko im się po prostu nie chciało! Bo kiedy jeszcze wszyscy byli, musiał być jakiś powód, że zaczęli odchodzić! A to na pewno nie jest wina obecnego admina, bo zaczęli odchodzić jeszcze przed jego kadendją. Niestety, nowe FTP będziemy budować na nowych, świeżych użytkownikach. Poraz w konfrontacji z tobą mam rację i zostałaś znokautowana.